The Upside
by anaxoR
Summary: College? New job? Living in the same floor with the hottest bastard on campus? Bring it on.


Chapter One - Misfortunes and Misgivings

There is a saying, that you shouldn't walk and text at the same time. Especially if you happen to be holding a caramel mocha latte from Starbucks in the other hand. This is something Sakura Haruno learned the hard way.  
"Holy..." She gasped in complete horror and mild amusement as she ran directly into a hard wall.

"Hn." _Since when do walls talk? _She thought. _Unless... _She looked up at said wall and was stuck between being completely mortified, or thanking god that such a beautiful being existed in this world.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" She's never regretted thinking those words so fast.

Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits, "Why don't YOU watch where YOU'RE going! It takes two people to bump into each other you asshole!" She screeched. It figures, she meets the Greek god incarnation of Adonis and he ends up being a prick.

"Stop screeching in my ear! I'm right here! You sound like a deranged monkey." Asshole Greek God yelled right back. He was fuming. Maybe considering her caramel latte was now all over his white v-neck t-shirt and she can see from the way his shirt is clinging to his torso how incredibly ripped this guy is and-  
"YOU FUCKING PRICK. WHY DONT YOU TAKE A NICE STICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS. Aww dammit! My latte!" She sighed exasperated. That's 3 dollars she's never going to get back in life now ruined because of a sexy asshole who can't properly walk.  
"You just spilled your damn latte all over my shirt and you're worried about that? You're an idiot and should be sent back to the asylum which you came from!"

_Today is just not my fucking day..._ Sakura prides herself in being smart. That's the main reason why she's here in Konoha as a matter of fact. She was accepted into Konoha University, a prestigious Ivy League school that's worth talking about. The problem being that her parents didn't want her so far away from home (home being 5 hours away) and refused to pay for room and board thinking Sakura would give up and pick another school. She was more than willing to disregard that fact and move to Konoha anyway, and as much as she loved her parents, they tended to suffocate too much anyway. She packed her shit and came here, and now, she thought the next wise choice would be to get a job, considering being a pre-med student was costly, it seems wise, the problem being it's way tougher than it looks, especially if you're like her with no previous job experience. With all this in mind, Sakura started seething, and getting angrier and angrier by the second. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is? I've had the worst day in the history of worse and he tries to go and make it even worse?_ To his credit, Asshole Greek God is looking irritated and not the bit least scared by Sakura's seething form. As a matter of fact, he looks amused. _Think happy thoughts Sakura, think about ponies and unicorns and the powerpuff girls that you use to love watching. Ignore how sexy and tall this asshole is. Ignore his asshole-ness. Ignore the fact you that you don't even reach his chin. Ignore it all._

She managed to calm herself slightly, up to the point where you could no longer see the fumes coming out of her ears.

"Well?" Sir asshole asked.

Sakura was confused, "Well what?"

He looked irritated once more, " Aren't you going to apologize?" Sakura wasn't sure whether to punch him in the face, or just laugh. Knowing she could get arrested, she chose the latter.

"You-"she gasped out in her stupor, "want me to apologize-" she hunched over clutching her stomach, she felt the abs coming, "to you?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Kiss my ass. I'd sooner dig a worm out of the ground and eat it. So instead, why don't you take a fucking pole, and shove it up your ass, that way the stick that's already there can get some company. Yafeelme? Anyway, thanks for that laugh, I needed it. I'm Sakura by the way. It was kinda nice meeting you. Ish. " and with that said, Sakura took Greek God's hand and shook it while he just gaped at her.  
"Oh! And here-" she placed her half empty latte cup in his hand, "I think you need it more than I do. " with that said she walked past him and resumed her search for a job.

* * *

Sakura wondered idly through the streets, in a better mood that she had been. Her thoughts kept returning to Greek God every so often. _How can someone so beautiful be such an asshole. _While thinking, she happened to come across a 'HIRING' sign in the window of a ... Doctors office? She just gaped at the sign._ Is this real life? Am I imagining shit? Please say no, please say no._ She walked in cautiously, and her clammy skin was met with a cold breeze immediately. She walked up to the front desk but was met with no one.

_What the hell do I do? _She looked at the ringer on the desk quizzically. She pressed the button and nothing happened. She waited and still no sign of anyone. Then a blonde busty woman appeared in the entrance of the office, two hazel eyes looked at Sakura questioningly,

"Did you ring?"

Sakura was at lost for words. "Ummm..."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "Well what can I do for you?"

"I'm actually here because of the sign outside."

The blonde's face looked shocked. "Really? I put that sign up perhaps maybe 15 minutes ago. Anyway, we need a receptionist. Any expierence?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, but I'm a quick learner. "

The blonde scrutinized her, from her pink hair, to her green eyes, to her peachy colored tank top, shorts, down to her black low top converse.

"You're hired. "

Sakura's mouth dropped.

"You're kidding. "

Blonde woman chuckled, " I'm a good judge of character. You're attending college?"

"Yes. I start in 2 weeks."

"Alright, well I'm Tsunade, you start next Monday. Be here at 8 A.M. You have no dress code, you'll work that whole week until school starts, weekends you're free, see you then."

I beamed her the prettiest smile I could muster. "Im Sakura, and thanks! You're a life saver!"

Tsunade shook my hand and winked at me, "All in a days work."

Walking out immensely satisfied and bubbly, Sakura walked back to her dorm in Konoha University (which wasn't too far) and as soon has she was about to open her door, a blonde tornado came and nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry beautiful, didn't mean to knock ya over." He was quick to apologize.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Naw, it's Kay, I'm Sakura. "

He grinned back, "Naruto at your service. I didn't know this was a co-ed room floor. "

"Me either actually. Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. " She waved at him and closed the door to her dorm. Ino, her blonde, hot, idiotic, bestfriend since 4th grade and roommate was already applying her make up. She was giving me a wicked smile.

_What did I do? _

"So, co-ed floor huh?" _Oh fuck._

"Ino, keep your thong on please. School hasn't even started!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, relax. I just thought blondie was a cutie. Think his roommate is hot?"

Sakura just shook her head and laid down on her bed. Her stomach growled as soon as she did.

"Nnghhhhh. I'm hungry. "

Ino kicked her with her brown cowboy boots, the ones Sakura loves so much and is in love with.

"Go get food then idiot. "

Sakura humped, stood up and went to the door. "FINE. KICK ME OUT. I SEE YOU PIG. "

"FUCK UP FOREHEAD. AND BRING ME SOME FRIES. OH BABY JESUS IF YOU FORGET YOU'LL NEVER PROCREATE AGAIN. "

"I HEARD YOU, YOU FAT UGLY BITCH. GOSH."

"SAKURA-" Sakura slammed the dorm room and ran away to the elevator. Along the way, she passed by a dorm with an open door, which isn't uncommon. People usually leave their doors open to try and know other people from the building.

"Hello?" Sakura called out, taking 1 step in the room.

"Hiya Pinky! " Naruto emerged from the room.

"Naruto hey! Nice room. Can't believe you lucked out and got a single. "

"Thanks." He grinned sheepishly, " But this isn't my room. It's my best friend's. I'm helping him move his shit."

"Oh, well it was nice seeing you-"

"What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Sakura spun around and was about to release a storm of curses and wrath of hell to whoever spoke to her in such a manner but was met with Sir sexy god sex from earlier today.

"YOU!" Is all she could really say since she didn't even know his name.

"Well you harpy? Why are you in my room?" He cocked one gorgeous eyebrow up and gave her the most threatening glare that is threatening. Well, it should've been threatening but Sakura is Sakura and Sakura really just doesn't give two shits.

"Listen here you donkey dipshit. I LIVE ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING FLOOR. And your door, happened to be open, so I was being a good fellow floor patron, and decided to stop in and say hi to whoever lived here. Had I known your ass that's stick filled lived here, I would not have come. SO GET OVER YOURSELF AND STOP ACTING LIKE STUPID DONKEY DIPSHIT. Anyway, now that that's been said, lets start over, we're attending the same school and live on the same dorm floor. Might as well try to be civil towards one another right? I'm Sakura. " She stuck her hand out for him to take. Greek god of sexy sexiness looked warily, seething, amused, and exasperated all at once. Nonetheless, he sighed and reached for Sakura's hand.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke. "

Sakura grinned, "It's been amusing meeting you Sasuke."

He grunted. "Likewise. "

This was gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship filled with cursing, insults, and undoubtedly sexiness because he was just so HOT. She could feel it.

* * *

**notes...** Hey y'all! Guess who's back? Got a new story coz that's just the way I roll. If you read my other half ass stories you'll probably see a difference in my new style of writing or what-not. But then again, I was only 13 at the time those those stories were written. Err- I think I got better? I'm diggin' this change tho, Lemme know whatcha think peeps! Read and review coz that'll be awesome. xoxo


End file.
